1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays are now widely used as a type of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which electrodes are arranged, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the electrodes to align liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and to control the amount of light transmittance, thereby performing image display.
Typically, liquid crystal displays also include a color filter to display color images by passing light through the color filter before passing the light through the liquid crystal layer. Color filters generally include red, green, and blue colors and usually require careful alignment with respect to each corresponding pixel when combining the two display panels. The potential for alignment errors may result in larger light-blocking members between pixels, reducing the aperture ratio of the display.
To compensate for this problem, a method in which the color filter is formed by an inkjet printing method has been proposed. When forming the color filter by the inkjet printing method, an exposure light is not used, simplifying the manufacturing process.
However, since liquid ink is used in the inkjet printing method, not all pixels may be easily and uniformly filled with ink to form the color filter, and ink from a color filter formed in one pixel may flow into a neighboring pixel, causing diminished color quality of the display.